


distract and sedate

by woahpip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, LysiClaude Week, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, day 1: duty/titles, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: She asks him in the dark, what his plans are. She wants his real answer.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: LysiClaude Week 2020





	distract and sedate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LysiClaude week, day 1: duty/titles.
> 
> (again, title from the Hozier fanfic title generator)

It’s only the third time she’s laid in Claude’s bed, but it feels like she’s done this forever. She’s wearing an undershirt of his, long sleeved to knock off the chill. It hits around the top of her thighs and she hopes he thinks she’s sexy and not a child wearing clothes they haven’t grown into yet.

Claude’s at his desk, finishing up a letter he’d started before she came over. She didn’t ask what it was about, doubtful he’d tell her. It was surprising he kept it out at all once she arrived.

She hated how badly she wanted his trust. All the things he talked about in class, she believed in. She heard it in his voice, how desperately he wanted to belong. Out of all three class leaders, he stuck out the most. Had the most to prove. Amongst the Golden Deers he was still a noble but he was also human. They all knew and acknowledged it. It didn’t change how they felt about Claude. He was a master tactician, a secret schemer, and a good friend.

“Lysithea? I can feel you staring at the back of my head.”

“It’s a…nice head.”

“Even nicer than the one you just saw?”

He laughed her, turning around just in time to catch the pillow she flung at his head.

“You are so gross!”

All he did was shrug and folded his letter, getting the wax ready for sealing and stamping.Her fingers traced the pattern of his duvet, what looked to be traditional Almyran embroidery.

He starts talking again while pouring wax on the envelope.

“But really…something on your mind?”

She didn’t answer until he finished and came back to bed. He plopped beside her on his belly, his hand slipping under her shirt, thumb rubbing back and forth on her hipbone.

She sighed.

“What are your plans Claude. I know you have something planned besides being house leader of Golden Deer’s, head of the von Riegans.”

He keeps rubbing the same spot, tickling her, but she stays quiet, hoping he’ll answer and not use her reaction as distraction fuel. After a few minutes he squeezes her thigh and rolls onto his back. His mask is gone, and Lysithea sees his worries. In an instant he looks like the most tired person at Garreg Mach.

“You know I want a world where titles don’t matter. Where we can just be…whatever we want. No worth determined by our birth.”

She does know; she wants it too. But she doesn’t know if she’ll be alive to see it so she stays quiet. He still fills in the blanks.

“Leader of Fodlan, maybe that will be enough?”

She doesn’t think so. That wouldn’t abolish anything. His children would fight over who is next in line, distant family would plan coups… She ignores the pain she feels when thinking about his family with someone else.

“I want connect our worlds. I don’t want anyone to be beholden to any other country or culture. I want to be…I want others to be accepted.”

“We do accept you Claude. I know we’re just a small group, but you matter to us. You treat us all equally, even thought we’re from different backgrounds. That’s how you start. Something small gets big and it overtakes everything else.”

While talking she scooted herself to lay on his chest. She feels it’s rise and fall, the thumping of his strong heart underneath. 

“I just don’t want the Deer’s to do that. I want everyone to feel that way, about anyone.” He pauses to kiss her head, tangle his fingers in her white hair. She counts the breaths before he speaks again. “Can I tell you a secret, Lysithea?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t want a title. I want my duty to be whatever the hell I decide I want to do. Leader of 

Fodlan…It’s a job for someone else when it’s said and done.”

He tilts her head up and kisses her before she can respond. It doesn’t shock her that this is what he wants; what’s shocking is he told her, no joking. He does trust her, she realized and it hurt her to the core.

I hope I live long enough to see it, she thinks, and she promises herself she will.

“Time for sleeping, a growing girl needs her rest!”

She’d usually take her leave but he’s holding her even tighter than before. He doesn’t normally have her stay the whole night.

“If you don’t want me to sleep here, you’ll have to actually let me go.”

He squeezes tighter.

“Stay this time. We’ll figure out how to sneak you out in the morning.”

It’s a bad idea but she doesn’t care. He’s tender with her, voice more gentle than usual. Instead of overanalyzing, she settles in for the night. Let’s soft touches lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> (i'm woahpip on tumblr)


End file.
